It's Okay
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: Takes place at episode twenty four when Aya finds Omi and his sister is kidnapped…AyaxOmi


**Weiss Kreuz**

**It's Okay**

Summary: Takes place at episode twenty four when Aya finds Omi and his sister is kidnapped…

Pairing: AyaxOmi

Rating: Just going to be rated K, alright?

**Short and Sweet**

Aya broke the door down to their store, he was in such a rush to get back, all he had in his mind was the thought that his little sister was going to be okay. Aya left her in their care, in Omi's care to be more precise, Omi was serious when he promised the older assassin that.

His violets darted around the room, broken glass and things toppled over, signs of a struggle, on the floor there were two unconscious bodies, one of them was the one he was deeply concerned about.

_Omi!_

Omi was in pretty bad shape, he had scraps and scratches all over his face, his body looked especially bad, there were slow, gentle breathing escaping the young man's lips, his clothes were all torn and dirty. Aya gasped as he rushed over, scooping the young boy in his arms

Omi moaned in discomfort from the red haired man's sudden action, but gently opened his eyes to look at him, those gentle blue eyes that stared at him, looking as if they were going to fall into tears at any moment.

"A-Aya-kun, I'm sorry" Aya looked around the place

_Aya…_

They took his sister away from him again, his grip tightened around Omi's shoulders which made the blond hiss "A-Aya-kun" he whispered painfully, Aya realised it and loosened his grip around Bombay's shoulders, but still held him close, and the young boy was in no condition to move at this point.

Besides moving Omi would only damage his injuries more but he had to take the chance, but Omi tried to move a bit as he tried to sit up, but Aya held him there "Don't move"

"W-What about B-Birman?" he muttered, Aya looked over at the woman that was lying next to them, she was alive, not in any danger, but never mind any of that for now.

"Don't worry she's okay, just worry about yourself for now" another blank reply that anyone would expect from the assassin Abyssinian, but knowing Omi for this amount of time, there was bound to be some problems. "W-What about Ken and Yoji?" Aya didn't know about them.

"I…I don't know…" Omi began to struggle, trying to get out of Aya's tight grip, Aya growled at the blond angrily, he didn't like people who would put others well being before their own and even though he was use to it since it was from Omi, considering that he is young and he's kind who give a lot of thought to others before himself, it still annoyed Aya to no end.

"Omi, knock it off"

"Let me go, I have to see if their okay, let me go Aya-kun!!" Aya did comply this time, Omi slowly rose to his feet and made his way to walk over to the stairs, he didn't get very far and collapsed halfway across, however besides this Aya was surprised to see that Omi was crawling across the floor.

He watched for several minutes until Omi was almost at the stairs, he let a sigh escape his lips, his violets fixing on the young blond as he wondered over and gently brought Omi up unto his lap, his arms around Omi's shoulders so that the young assassin wouldn't get out of his grasp again.

"L-Let go…" Omi muttered, his eyes not meeting that of his comrade's "You are in no position to tell me what to do…"

All of a sudden Aya could hear all these sobbing noises coming from the teen that was tucked in his arms, Omi raised one hand as he grasped Aya's tight black shirt, his head hung low so that the red head wouldn't see his emotions getting the better of him, it was one vital weakness that Omi has known to have, to have an attachment to a target or to an innocent before they get killed or disappear.

"I-I'm sorry…" he sniffled, his hand grasped tighter, Aya's eyes focused on him for a moment. "I-I d-didn't mean for them to take your s-sister…I-I tried to protect her, really I did b-but" Omi was shaking at this point, his tears dampening Aya's shirt.

"H-He got me, H-He knocked out Birman, I tried to fight back, I-I tried, b-but he kept kicking, punching and stabbing me…"

_Farfarello__ took a couple of steps closer to Aya-chan, he was about to pick her up until Omi threw a couple of needles into his back, a lot of good that was going to do him._

_Farfarello__ turned round and charged, grasping Omi by the throat and tossed him to a wall, continuing to punch the young boy in the stomach, scratching his face any thing that would hurt his opponent._

"_Is this all you got!!" _

_He brought out his knife, slowly piercing it into Omi's cheek but not too much, just a tiny scratch, but he liked it when his victims scream. "Why don't you scream for help?" Omi looked up, narrowing his blue eye as he snapped_

"_I won't, I won't let you take Aya-chan!!" __Farfarello__ frowned angrily as he took his knife and stabbed it into Omi's shoulder, this time he did scream, almost anyway until Omi bit his lip._

_**I promised Aya-kun, I won't let them take his sister!!**_

"_Little punk!!"_

Omi shivered at the thought, the whole thing burning into his memory, the fight, the injuries, the pain, the suffering, the failed assignment, all of this hurt Omi, he felt totally useless, helpless, thinking how he wasn't any help to anyone, it pained him to even think of it.

"I couldn't protect her Aya-kun, I-I couldn't even stop that guy from hurting Birman, I was no help!!" Omi cried in a harsh whisper. "Omi…" Aya could feel Omi's body huddling closer to his own, The blond sunk into Aya's grasp, he could feel his head going light, extremely light. His hand loosened as it fell from Aya's shirt.

"_I'm s.o.r.r.y. A.y.a.-.k.u.n…"_

"Omi!" The young boy's breathing was light, tears still smearing his cheek, Aya looked all over Omi's injuries again, he had to take care of them, he wasn't in any danger but still he couldn't help but worry about him, he just needed some good rest to recover

That didn't stop a cough coming out of Omi's lips though; Aya narrowed his eyes at the blond, gently wiping the boy's tears away. He could feel Omi's head snuggling into his hand.

Aya slowly brought his mouth to Bombay's ear as he whispered, hoping that he could take some burden off Omi's shoulders…

_It's okay we'll get her back…"_

**The End**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **My first Weiss Kreuz Fic!! Yayies, I just finished watching the series and my two fav characters have to be Omi and Aya, it's a shame on some parts though, maybe old but it's nice in away, way before 3D graphics came into the picture anyways…

Well Later!!

Youkai Of Hearts


End file.
